spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Uriel Septim VIII
. |race = Imperial |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = White |birth = 4E 118 |death = 4E 199 |affiliation = Cyrodiilic Dynasty |family = Tiber Septim (ancestor) Reman Septim (father) Svennja Asgorndottir (mother) Caius Septim (brother) Yisine (wife) Cresola Septim (son) Sergentius Septim (son) Kaydoc of Renemath (son) Caldantia Septim (daughter) Tulvia Septim (niece) Vittoria Septim (niece) Marcella Septim (niece) |title = Prince (formerly) High King (formerly) Emperor |appearances = Legends }} Emperor Uriel Septim VIII (4E 118 - 4E 199), was known as Uriel Lotdwiin,The Second Septims the Wise King,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition: Cyrodiil and the Great Uriel,The Great Steel was the third Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. He inherited the throne from his brother, Caius Septim in 4E 184. He also best known for his best battle plans in battle, and even survives few assassination attempts, which with effect to it. And becoming the last Septim was the named of Uriel. Before his accession, he was Prince for forty-six years and later married his Redguard wife Yisine, and become the High King consort of Hammerfell for thirty-four years, and Uriel involved during Great War, which cause Talos to be banned, but Uriel and his brother, Emperor Caius lift the ban of Talos, and early years of the Skyrim Civil War. At the time of his death Uriel suffered an four-year succession crisis, which ended when his niece Marcella Septim accepted the crown and he was the first Emperor to be buried at Dovah Skor. He also was the third of the three non-dragonborn emperors, along with Reman Septim and Caius Septim. He is appeared in novals of and as its supporting deuteragonist. By game *Emperor Uriel Septim VIII (Legends) History Early years Uriel Septim was born on 11st of Last Seed in 4E 118, the second youngest son of Emperor Reman Septim and Empress Consort Svennja Asgorndottir. Uriel and his brother Caius Tiber Septim were born in Imperial City, The relationship with his older brother, Prince Caius Septim was not so great but he and Uriel was able to keep it control. This also given the birth of the Second Septims, the date of his father Ramen come into power after the Cyrodiilic Civil War. During his father's reign, both Princes worship the Septim family founder, Talos (Tiber Septim). His older brother, Caius was become heir presumptive to the ruby throne when his father become Emperor in 4E 129; but the Empire weakened and almost caused a civil war in Cyrodiil. His brother Tiber was an military general of Imperial Legion army. But Uriel wasn't a military power but he was trained and soon becoming to be. High King of Hammerfell Uriel Septim (than Prince) was married to Yisine, daughter to a wealthy Redguard nobleman and which his wife become High Queen of Hammerfell after right of conquest, which supported by the Empire in the same year of 4E 157. Doing so, Uriel was known as, Uriel Lotdwiin in Hammerfell. Both Uriel and Yisine were both crowned as High Queen and King (sovereigns) of Hammerfell. While Uriel Septim was nineteen years old and Queen Yisine was twenty-one years old. While Uriel and Yisine become High King and Queen of Hammerfell, making them sovereigns. Since they're rulers of restored monarchy in Hammerfell, Uriel and Yisine managed to restored monarchy and building two cities, Koagor and Rhanid. They're also re-restored cities of Sentinel, Rihad, Lainlyn and Dragonstar. Hammerfell had a role during the Great War, while Uriel had been spending in Cyrodiil to serve his brother during the war, Uriel's wife, Yisine become Commander of the Redguard Army, which she spend a small volunteers to Cyrodiil, leaving a losing cause. The Great War When Ramen Septim died on 4E 160 as the Empire weakened while his brother Caius becomes Emperor, and Uriel becomes Heir presumptive. When the Great War broke out between the Empire of Cyrodiil and Third Aldmeri Dominion. Aldmeri Dominion invaded the Empire of Cyrodiil after his brother, Emperor Caius Septim rejected an ultimatum presented by a Thalmor ambassador. The Dominion forces caught the Empire by surprise and apparently had far better success than planned. Their success apparently encouraged them to go beyond the aim of conquering Hammerfell, and instead they decided to conquer the entire Empire. The Dominion advance culminated in the Sack of the Imperial City. Red Ring and aftermath Prince Uriel Septim and his brother Emperor Caius Septim split their remaining forces into three hosts that surrounded the occupied Imperial City. Titus himself was injured by assassins and unable to fight; however, unknown to his troops, his place was taken by the mysterious Forgotten Hero, who donned his armor and led the Legion to victory.A Knife in the Dark quest in Legends. After a long, bloody battle, the Dominion army in Cyrodiil was utterly destroyed and the Imperial City recaptured. Lord Naarifin was hung from the top of White-Gold Tower and kept alive for thirty-three days. Despite the resounding victory, Titus II realized the Empire was too exhausted to continue fighting. He negotiated with the Thalmor and signed the White-Gold Concordat, a treaty that gave the Thalmor free reign to stamp out the worship of Talos in Tamriel, disbanded the Blades, and ceded a large part of southern Hammerfell to the Aldmeri Dominion. Critics note that the terms of the Concordat are almost identical to those of the original ultimatum presented by the Thalmor prior to the war. In 4E 175 His brother Emperor Caius Septim signed the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War, a treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, that banned Talos worship in the Empire.The Great War According to The Talos Mistake, Prince Uriel Septim had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor at the start of the Great War, the publication may be an effort to save face after the Empire was terribly diminished by the Great War. This event led to the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion.Dialogue with Jarl Igmund He was known for planning and taking part in the Battle of the Red Ring, a successful Imperial move to retake the Imperial City and defeat the Aldmeri Dominion's main invasion force in Cyrodiil. However, in reality it wasn't Titus Mede leading the charge, but the Forgotten Hero wearing the Emperor's armor.Story mode of The Elder Scrolls: Legends Following the signing of the treaty, Ulfric led a force of militia to retake the Reach, which had declared independence under the Forsworn during the Great War. Ulfric held the city and refused to surrender it to the Imperial Legion until they agreed to allow Talos worship once again.The Bear of Markarth — Arrianus Arius This led to the Aldmeri Dominion establishing a presence in Skyrim to oversee enforcement of the ban on Talos worship, which had up until that point been largely ignored. Post-War and Skyrim Civil War Sometime after the Great-War, Uriel return to Hammerfell to continued the consort ship of Hammerfell with his wife Yisine. Hammerfell lost about 1,200 of Septims in the course of the Post-war era, including the ecompany was pledged with the Thalmor only lost about 500 septims as well as Hammerfell must paid the Dominion with addental 50,000 gold, which was slowly recovered during the warning ears of the Fourth Era. In 4E 178, Uriel and Yisine gift Prince Kaydoc the duchy of Renemath, however in 4E 184, his brother Caius was killed in Skyrim and Kaydoc was become the King of Sentinel. While Hammerfell was forced to gained its independence from Cyrodiil was however untrue. However Uriel and his brother Emperor Caius Septim lift the ban of Talos and rebuilding Cyrodiil and had complete the rebuild of the Imperial City years later. Prince Kaydoc promoted to Commander of the Redguard Forces, and remained intact. The Stormcloak uprising was initiated by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Eastmarch after the Markarth Incident — dialogue with Igmund, and aims to remove the Imperial Legion from Skyrim and turn the province into an independent kingdom. The rebels' stated goals include lifting the ban on Talos worship across Skyrim, expelling or executing all the Thalmor Justiciars' — dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist who have been granted the authority by the Empire to enforce the White-Gold Concordat within the province, crown Ulfric Stormcloak the High King of Skyrim — dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak, and to independently prepare Skyrim for a future war with the Aldmeri Dominion. Both Uriel and Emperor Caius Septim made a personal relations with Nords and its High King Torygg and was crowned High King. The relations with Skyrim Kingdom and Septim Empire lasts until Torygg's killed by Ulfric. Emperor Uriel Septim saddened after he heard his brother Caius Septim and his wife Brelyna Telvanni was killed at Grimpen Ward on 4E 184. At age of 65, he was crowned Emperor Uriel Septim VIII. The statement by Uriel "The death of my brother was deeply saddening, but I will keep moving his legacy". Uriel contuning the civil war with Skyrim, which The Stormcloak rebellion represents a large enough portion of Skyrim's population to have triggered a civil war. Some Nords, notably Jarl Laila Law-Giver of Riften, do not entirely trust or support Ulfric but back the Stormcloaks as they share the common goal of independence from the Empire — Dialogue with Jarl Laila Law-Giver, while others feel the civil war bleeds Skyrim dry and will leave the Thalmor as the sole beneficiaries. — dialogue with General Tullius The name "Stormcloaks" was created by the Empire in an attempt to belittle the uprising, by implying that its supporters are Ulfric's personal lackeys in his bid for power. However, the rebels have since defiantly taken the name and made it their own, to honor the common cause of Skyrim's independence they are fighting for. — dialogue with Stormcloak Commanders on his visit to Skyrim, 4E 196.]] Throughtout his life, Uriel Septim VIII's reign was one of the popular monarch in Cyrodiil and evil man which the Summerset Isles explains that he "dangerous Emperor just like his brother". He survives few assassination attempts, which he was no harm. The first assassination attempt was when he was Prince in 4E 167 by unknown Altmer assassin, passivity was part of the Dark Brotherhood. Second assassination attempt was in 4E 189, by Madman Claudius Septimius and Claudius was sentenced to death and making his first of the three assassination attempts of his reign. The third assassination attempt was again called by the Dark Brotherhood assassins in 4E 193, all assassin may be killed or captured. The fourth assassination attempts occurred in Imperial City on 4E 194 by Prince Ottus of Daggerfell, who went to insanity, possibility by Sheogorath. Even though Prince Ottus was royal family in High Rock, he sent back to High Rock where he was sent to insanity asylum and was forgivied by Uriel himself.Dialogue with High Councilor Thaoroth Lylirilamil His five-year-old niece Marcella Septim, the younger daughter of late Emperor Caius Septim and Alessara Ravencrown was adopted by Uriel Septim. The relationship between Marcella and Uriel was improved during her military career. As Marcella gets older into her teenage years, Uriel stated that Marcella will be his successor upon adoption. When Marcella become an Crusader against the Thalmor, Uriel give her advise that the relationship between the two were unstoppable. After her defeated Hades, Prince of the Dead, Marcella moved to Cyrodiil as Uriel promoted Marcella the rank of General. Uriel had important and small role during the start of the Conquest of Padomaic Islands. Since Uriel VIII's 56-year-old, he adopted his niece, Marcella Septim to be commander of the Cyrodiilic Legion forces as a top General. With Marcella begin her conquest, he soon followed her move and her progress and becoming successful general of all of Cyrodiil. Uriel was watching and giving Marcella orders on his navy ship, the Katariah. As the future Empress, Marcella was wounded heavily during the Battle of Yneslea against the Ynslean crime family, lead by Harald Ynslea, an Cyrodiilic Legion deserter and wanderer, which a family-owned clan who was home of the island of Yneslea, which is also rumored that the clan may took over New Gaius. The crime family, later to be finally defeated at New Gaius. As small to be role of the conquest, Uriel was created the title of Governor of Padomaic Islands to Marcella, which she refused after her return to Cyrodiil and then the Altmer-Imperial War broke out. Marcella then took the offer to Uriel's son, also Marcella's cousin Prince Sergentius, which Sergentius accepted the offer. Succession Crisis At aged of 68, Uriel's health is declining with fevers each week. His sons Cresola and Sergentius Septim both decline the emperorship, until Sergentius was killed in battle near Riverwood on 4E 193. By 4E 197, Uriel was than asked his daughter, Caldantia Septim to take the ruby throne, but her refusal sadly deep disappointment. With no progress, High Chancellor Gellir was de facto ruler of Cyrodiilic Empire until Uriel named his successor. Finally, early 16th of First Seed 4E 198, Uriel now learned that Marcella becoming a Dragonborn in 4E 195 asked his niece Marcella Septim (now eighteen years of age), which she accepted the crown as the less than three-year succession crisis ended as Uriel named Dragonborn Marcella Septim as his successor, thus ended the succession crisis. Death and Legacy Uriel Septim VIII died on 18th of Hearthfire, 4E 199, aged 81, some sources claimed that he age of death is 79, from illness at Imperial Palace, Cyrodiil. He was succeeded by his niece Marcella Septim which becoming the first female Dragonborn Empress. Uriel VIII buried at Dovah Skor, becoming the first to be buried, other that his brother, father and grandfather soon re-buried to the Dovah Skor. His 15-year-reign marked one of succeeded emperor in the Fourth Era. During his military career, his biggest role during the Great War. Their are conspiracies that Uriel Septim as Prince wielding Goldbrand at the Battle of the Red Ring in 4E 175 and in reality, it was wielded by Reive, Naarifin's Daedric minion, and retrieved by The Forgotten Hero, who was disguised as Emperor of Cyrodiil Caius Septim who used it in the battle. Many believed that Uriel himself was in the battle. But he's really leading his army during the battle. In 4E 175, his brother signed the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War, a treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, that banned Talos worship in the Empire. Both the Emperor and Uriel Septim had a mistake banning their founder, a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor. On 4E 184 at the Battle of Grimpen Ward, his brother and his wife Brelyna Telvanni was killed during the battle, but it result in Imperial victory. A few days later, he was crowned as Emperor (as Uriel Septim VIII). Personality and appearance Just like his brother and predecessor, Uriel VIII also devoted, respectful with other people, thoughtful towards others, faith in life, oneself and others in a good more. While Uriel was a Prince during the reign of his brother, he had the personality had a good one, which he likes to introduced his troops how to behave during combat. Uriel considered his brother Caius as "one of the greatest." When become the High King of Hammerfell due to married to High Queen Yisine, now his wife, Uriel was probably known in Hammerfell as "Uriel Lotdwiin" and was known for his neutral faith in others and also respect along his subjects, even after becoming Emperor. During the Great War, Uriel fought under as the Commander of the Redguard Army and Prince of the Cyrodiilic Legion, along side with his brother Caius. Uriel Septim VIII manifested himself as an extremely energetic ruler. He seems incredibly proud, as is apparent from his initial rejection of the Thalmorian requirements. In the Battle of the Red Circle, is also the Uriel VIII proved to be a skilled warrior when he personally led the soldiers into battle. His victorious battle has even been an example for future generations. The Titan was also a capable diplomat, capable of jumping and intrigue to hide his true intentions. His abilities are also evidenced by the fact that he was able to wrap the well-informed Thalmor at other times and gather a new military force behind his back while pretending to sign the surrender. He was also a realist, realizing how many soldiers had fallen in the war, preferring to accept the thalmorian requirements. With pride, the aging monarch built his own death and accepted it with cold calm. His personality somehow change after his brother death at the Battle of Grimpen Ward in Skyrim, which Uriel become somehow depressed on after his brother's sometime murder. He somehow continued his mild depression effects during his reign to his death. In terms of appearance, we know Uriel VIII's form of his advanced age. He could have been around eighty-one years old when he died. At that time Uriel VIII had very little hair with a advancing bald and had a short gray beard. His face was very wrinkled and his eyes were blue. He was dressed in a traditional expensive imperial robe. Trivia *According to the Tamrielic historians, Uriel's brother Caius's children were supposed to be their next line to be monarch of the Empire. But when Caius death in 4E 184, Uriel become Emperor, due to Caius's elder daughters, Tulvia and Vittoria decline the offer of being Empress, but the youngest daughter, Marcella agreed to her father's successor until 4E 199. See also *The Great Steel *Uriel-Lylirilamil Confronation Appearances * * * * The Last Uriel * Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Males Category:Royalty Category:Lore: The Crowns Members